


Phone Call

by Tofumi (Powerhh)



Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keisuke is so in love with takumi, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerhh/pseuds/Tofumi
Summary: Keisuke is in love with Takumi. Takumi loves him back.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, with another initial d and keikumi fic. i wrote this entire thing in like 1-2 hours and it's a mess but damn i needed some fluff and here it is. i've decided that the keisuke and takumi tag has to be brought to life and if i have to single-handedly do it with some half-shitty one shots _so be it._
> 
> there are probably a lot of mistakes but i honestly just wanted to post it to get it out of my system lmao.

Keisuke woke up to an annoying ringing sound. A cell phone. Takumi was a comforting weight, snuggled up against him, and he truly had no desire to get up to answer the phone. The ringtone wasn’t his own, meaning it was Takumi’s phone, but said boyfriend didn’t seem to have any plans to wake up anytime soon. Keisuke groaned when the ringing didn’t stop. 

 

Keisuke slowly sat up, trying to locate the offending object that kept ringing. He saw the light from the phone and carefully reached over Takumi to grab it. He wasn’t really sure why he was being careful, Takumi slept like the dead. Keisuke guessed he was being cautious because of tender feelings and love or some shit. Whatever. He squinted at the phone in his hand. He didn’t recognize the number but the name, Itsuki, was familiar. A friend? He answered the phone.

 

“Jesus christ, FINALLY!” A quite annoying voice yelled as soon as the call was accepted, not even giving Keisuke a chance to say it wasn’t Takumi. Keisuke winced and kept the phone at a distance from his ear when Itsuki kept talking loudly. He looked at Takumi, worried that he’d wake up for a moment. Takumi hadn’t moved from his position with his arm around Keisuke’s waist. The blond racer had a small smile on his face as he looked at his boyfriend, waiting for Itsuki to end his rant. Takumi was wearing one of Keisuke’s shirts, too big on his slightly smaller frame. His hair was a mess, Keisuke noted as he ran his fingers through the soft locks. By the time Itsuki was done with his rant, Keisuke was ready to go back to sleep. “You didn’t give me a chance to say this, but this isn’t Takumi speaking, it’s Keisuke.”

 

The line went silent for a while, and Keisuke wondered if the loud man hung up. “Wait, hold on,” Itsuki started. “Keisuke, as in, Takahashi Keisuke? The Keisuke that was recruited for a pro racing team when Project D was over?  _ That  _ Keisuke?” he asked. he sounded stunned. “That’d be me,” Keisuke said, sounding amused. He  _ was _ amused. “How did you get his phone?” Itsuki said, almost sounding suspicious. Keisuke rolled his eyes. “Takumi is asleep and the ringtone is loud, so I decided to answer for him,” he answered. He could almost  _ hear _ the gears in Itsuki’s brain turning. Itsuki was quiet for a while before he asked if he could speak to Takumi. “Sure, hold on,” Keisuke answered. 

 

Keisuke put the phone down on his pillow and rolled over, straddling his sleeping boyfriend who was still dead to the world.The blond leaned over and kissed Takumi’s nose. It scrunched up. Keisuke grinned. “Hey, Takumi,” he said, “your phone.” When Takumi didn’t react, Keisuke put his hands on the other man’s face and smushed it together. “Takumi,” he said. The soft groan and the fluttering eyelashes where enough of a sign to know that Takumi was conscious, or well, almost conscious. “You have a phone call,” Keisuke tried again. Takumi sighed and held out his hand, still refusing to open his eyes. Keisuke let out a short laugh as he handed over the phone. “Fujiwara speaking,” Takumi slurred and yawned, barely awake. His voice was low and raspy. Keisuke kind of thought it was hot as hell. 

 

A number of questions were rapidly fired at Takumi, and Keisuke was seriously wondering if Itsuki actually wanted answers. How was Takumi supposed to answer the questions when he kept asking new ones? Keisuke got his answer when Takumi sighed, “Yes. Yes. No. Yes. No. No. No. Yes.” he said. The blond stared at his boyfriend in wonder.  _ How did he even remember all the shit Itsuki had asked? _ Keisuke realized that Itsuki probably was the best friend Takumi had mentioned every now and then. He was probably able to understand what Itsuki was saying, even when half-asleep, thanks to years of practice. Itsuki was silent for a while, and Takumi suddenly held the phone away from his ear. Keisuke observed him quizzingly from where is was sitting, still straddling him. He understood why Takumi was holding the phone an arms length away from his ear when Itsuki suddenly started screeching again. Keisuke decided to give up and leaned forward, practically lying on top of his boyfriend and burrowed his face in Takumi’s neck. Takumi’s arm automatically wrapped around his waist, and Keisuke smiled into his neck. The phone call kept going for a while, Takumi sounding immensely bored and Itsuki sounding somewhere in between hysterical and excited. Keisuke couldn’t decide if that was how Itsuki always sounded or if something actually was going on. He didn’t care. Instead of trying to decipher what Itsuki was talking to Takumi about, Keisuke trailed soft kisses down his boyfriend’s neck. Takumi angled his head, giving Keisuke more access. Shit, Keisuke was so in love with this boy.

 

Suddenly Takumi snorted, which made Keisuke look up. Takumi pointed at the phone, looking amused. “No, Itsuki. I’m not on a secret Project D mission,” Takumi said. Keisuke’s eyebrows shot up and a grin spread on his face.  _ Oh my god, he can’t be that stupid. _ “Why I’m having a sleepover with Keisuke? Well,” Takumi trailed off and looked searchingly at Keisuke, he raised an eyebrow. It was as if he was asking for permission. Keisuke soon realized that it was exactly what Takumi was doing. He gave Takumi a gentle smile and whispered ‘go for it’. Takumi gave him one of his rare full smiles, eyes shining and dimples showing. 

 

“We’re dating,” Takumi said, keeping his gaze on Keisuke. Itsuki was yelling on the other end, but Keisuke ignored it in favor of leaning in to kiss his boyfriend all over the face. Takumi laughed softly. Keisuke reached over and snatched the phone from Takumi’s hand, earning some half-assed protests. Itsuki was still shouting. “You heard him. Now if you excuse me, it’s ass o'clock on a sunday and I have a boyfriend to spoil today,  _ after _ I’ve gotten a few more hours of sleep,” Keisuke said. He ended the call before Itsuki could start his incoherent screaming again. He turned off the phone and put it down. 

 

He pulled Takumi in close and kissed him before he settled down. Takumi rested his head on Keisuke’s shoulder, snuggled up close to him. Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. A few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone.  

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!! if you did, please leave a comment? comments motivate me to write more!!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr!](http://powerhh.tumblr.com/) honestly, if you want to talk about keikumi with me?? and like,, talk about headcanons or just,, initial d in general?? hmu anytime! ;^)


End file.
